1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to secure distribution of information and more specifically to tracking information transmitted by a multi-function peripheral (MFP) device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Tracking the distribution of digital information is critical for today's business customer. Before the sharing of digital information became commonplace, document tracking was achieved by logging and tracking an original hardcopy. Tracking hardcopies provided specific control of the information in an office environment. The introduction of multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices in the office has increased the complexity of controlling distribution of this information.
A user may employ a multi-function peripheral device to distribute digital information, for example, send a scanned job to a destination printer, user workstation, or copier. However, the destination location may be not only in the office from where the scanned job originates but may be a location that is remote from the originating office. Likewise, the MFP may receive digital information from local and remote devices. It may be advantageous for today's business customer to track not only digital information leaving and entering the office but also the distribution or dissemination of the digital information within the office.
Today, tracking and logging is done with personal identification numbers (“PIN”) and other forms of user authentication. Exemplary methods for controlling digital information include e-mail logging, user authentication, and device logging. However, none of these methods provide a complete solution that meets the needs of today's business customer. For example, e-mail logging as part of an e-mail system only tracks digital information in the form of e-mails. User authentication merely tracks the user of a copier, printer, or other office device but not the scanned, printed, or copied digital information itself. Finally, device logging tracks job information, users, size of digital information, and time but still provides an incomplete picture of the digital information itself to satisfy the needs of today's business customer.
It would be desirable to have a system and method for tracking, or providing selective tracking of, all information transmitted and received by a MFP device. Such an arrangement provides the business owner with a certain level of security needed in today's corporate environment.